Enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) and four antigen recombinant immunoblot assay (RIBA) are used for the detection of anti-HCV antibody in the cord blood of newborns. Serum HCV RNA was detected by reverse transcription polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR). The study is conducted to determine vertical transmission of HCV from infected mothers to their infants.